


Training Day

by biblionerd07



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblionerd07/pseuds/biblionerd07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is given the assignment to train a new angel-human hybrid.  Because he's not busy enough dealing with a faction of angels following him like ducklings, his body rejecting the stolen grace, and Dean's Mark of Cain business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have finals right around the corner, so obviously I thought it was a good time to start a new multi-chapter fic. *facepalm* Oh well. Priorities, right?

Castiel was not prepared for the person who popped up beside him on a park bench in Iowa. He was sitting and watching the kids play, like he’d done all those years ago with Dean, though he’d made sure to bring a book with him. Dean had explained that a grown man watching children play—especially a grown man in a trench coat—was not socially acceptable.

“I have a job for you, Cassie.”

Castiel jumped, the way Dean frequently did when Castiel appeared beside him without warning. Then he gaped at the man beside him.

“But…”

“Yes, yes, you thought I was dead, I understand.” He waved a hand dismissively. “Here I am.”

“But I—”

“Killed me. I remember.” Balthazar gestured at himself. “I’m fine. I've had some time to think and I've forgiven you.”

“How did you—”

“Not sure. I’m guessing dear old Dad.” Balthazar shrugged. “But that’s not why I’m here.”

“Why—”

“I told you, I’ve a job for you. Do you remember a few hundred years ago when we were experimenting with souls for angels?”

Castiel didn’t respond, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

“Well, do you?”

“Are you going to let me speak without interrupting?” Castiel snipped. Balthazar rolled his eyes.

“You’ve been spending far too much time with your boyfriend.”

“Dean is not my boyfriend.” Castiel protested.

“I never said Dean.” Balthazar said triumphantly. Castiel made a face. This was one of the most juvenile conversations he’d ever had with another angel.

“What about the angel souls?” He asked stiffly.

“Right. Well, there was one on the assembly line, so to speak, when God sold the shop.”

“Please stop speaking in metaphors.” Castiel requested tiredly.

“Hm, maybe you _haven’t_ been spending enough time with your boyfriend.” Balthazar leered and then gave Castiel a once-over. “What’s happening to you? Something’s wrong.”

“I…” Castiel looked down at his hands. “How familiar are you with what I’ve been doing since I, well…killed you?”

“You mean do I know that Metatron used your Grace and left you human, prompting you to cut out Theo’s Grace and steal it for yourself? Yes, I’m aware.” Balthazar paused to give an appraising look at a passing jogger.

“I believe the Grace is affecting me. Negatively.” Castiel sighed. “I suppose I deserve it, since I used such nefarious methods to obtain it.”

“Oh God, Cassie, you’ve got to stop using words like nefarious.” Balthazar insisted. “Listen. I’ll poke around and see what I can find about your problem. That will be your reward for doing this job I’m giving you.”

“Poke around where? Metatron is ruling heaven. He cast everyone out.”

“Do you think he cast Joshua out? Do you think he has access to Eden when Joshua didn’t want him to?” Balthazar made a face Castiel had heard Sam describe as “the stink eye.”

“What’s the job?” Castiel asked with gritted teeth. Balthazar looked worried for a second before schooling his face into his usual careless expression.

“We’ve filled the cracks in her Grace with a human soul. Congratulations, you get to train her. She needs to be able to pass as human in case we decide to bring back the whole guardian angel thing.” Balthazar snapped his fingers and a woman appeared. She was very small and looked young, so Castiel wasn’t sure if she was an adult. She looked around with wide eyes.

“This is Shemiel. Your new protégé.” Balthazar grinned at Castiel’s anxious face.

“You want _me_ to train someone?” Castiel asked incredulously. “After everything I've done? Why? I can't even get rid of the angels trying to make me their leader.”

“You’re the best acquainted with humanity.” Balthazar said with a shrug.

“You blend in far better than I do.” Castiel pointed out.

“Too true. But you’re the best acquainted with human _feelings_. And you are the first angel we know of to have a physical body all his own, no vessel’s soul in there with you. I suggest you have your boys help with the human interaction part.”

“They’re very busy, Balthazar.” It was a half-mutter, Castiel’s face turned away, and it was the most suspicious he’d ever looked.

“Trouble in paradise?” Balthazar cocked an eyebrow and Castiel sighed.

“Dean has…” He ignored the smirk on Balthazar’s face and plowed on. “He’s taken on the Mark of Cain.”

Balthazar blanched. “He did what?”

“I’ve been trying to figure out a way to lift it, but I’m finding it difficult. He thought he was doing the right thing, of course—he always does. We’re alike in that way.” Castiel sounded bitter and Balthazar sighed.

“Well, younger brother, you’re awfully lucky I’ve been resurrected, aren’t you? You train our dear little Shemiel and I will fix this Mark of Cain business. And try to get the faction of angels to leave you alone. And figure out your problem with the Grace. Goodness, what would you do without me? Anyway, her purity may be a good balance for the Mark. Make sure your boyfriend keeps the right priorities in mind and all that. _When_ will you boys learn not to play in pools over your heads?” Balthazar shook his head and was getting ready to take flight.

"Balthazar." Castiel stopped him with a hand on his arm. "I just want to say, I'm...I'm very glad you're alive." Castiel said awkwardly. "And I'm sor--"

"Don't, Cassie. I've told you, I forgave you already. Let's not dwell on the past. Stick to the task at hand and we'll all be best friends again." Balthazar didn’t wait for a response before he disappeared, leaving Castiel and Shemiel blinking awkwardly at one another.

“Well.” Castiel said, extending a hand dubiously. “I’m Castiel.” She stared at his hand, confused, and he held back a groan. “You hold out yours and we shake.” He instructed.

She tried to speak and coughed, looking alarmed.

“Try again.” Castiel tried to sound patient. He remembered the first time he’d acquired a vessel; it had been very strange and a little frightening. This wasn’t even a vessel, but instead her own body. She’d sprung into existence a few days previously and didn’t have the benefit of millennia of observing humans on her side. He quickly evaluated her mind and saw that Balthazar had at least remembered to give her all the knowledge of angel existence all angels gained at their creation.

“Why do you speak with your human voice?” She asked shakily.

“Humans can’t hear our true voices.” He reminded her. “We’ll be spending a lot of time with humans. It’s best if you get used to your physical voice.”

“It seems very…limited.” Shemiel cocked her head to listen to her own voice. “I can hear it both in and out of my head.”

“Yes. Wait until you hear a recording of your voice. It’s very strange.” Castiel stared at her for a minute, wondering what to do. He didn’t want to bother the Winchesters, not when things were tense between the brothers and Dean was suffering the ill effects of the Mark. But Balthazar was right; if Castiel was going to teach Shemiel to blend in as a human, he’d need their help. He wasn’t equipped to deal with this himself.

Castiel let Shemiel practice flying for half the journey to the bunker, but he made her ride part of it in the car, as well. Cars took a lot of getting used to for a celestial being hardly able to contain itself into a body. When they walked into the bunker and Shemiel saw Sam and Dean looking at her quizzically, she immediately disappeared. Dean raised an eyebrow.

“She’s still here.” Castiel said. “Just invisible to your eyes. Shemiel, return to their sight.” He commanded, exasperated. After a brief pause, she reappeared, looking sheepish. She looked at Castiel.

“These are the first humans I’ve encountered.” She whispered.

“Hey, we don’t bite, sweetheart.” Dean proclaimed. Shemiel shuddered a little.

“There is evil here.” She murmured, making Dean’s face drop. Castiel gave her a dirty look.

“We’re remedying it.” He told her. “It's only temporary.” He looked at Dean. “It will be gone soon.”

“So, um, Cas, who is this?” Sam brought the attention back to Shemiel.

“This is Shemiel. I have been tasked with…training her.”

“By who?” Dean commanded. “Not that dick Metatron?”

“No. By Balthazar. Apparently he’s no longer dead.” Castiel didn’t meet anyone’s eyes when he said it, not needing the reminder that Balthazar never would have been dead in the first place without him.

“So, what, this is a baby angel?” Sam asked.

“Adolescent, I believe.” Castiel corrected. He looked at Shemiel. “Do you know how old your body is?”

Shemiel’s eyes went vacant as she searched her mind. “Twenty-two years for humans.”

“Body? Not vessel?” Sam raised an eyebrow.

“Shemiel was not fully formed when God…left the building. Her Grace was supplemented with a human soul. She is part angel and part human.”

“Kinda like you.” Dean commented.

“No, Dean.” Castiel disagreed. “I’m just an angel. If I had a soul, I’m sure it’s gone now with this new grace.”

Dean pursed his lips but didn’t say anything. Sam glanced back and forth between them before clearing his throat a little.

“So…why you?” He asked. “If Balthazar’s handing out orders, why doesn’t he just do it himself?”

“And save himself the trouble of dealing with me ruining another angel?” Castiel suggested darkly. Sam’s mouth dropped open and he scrambled to apologize. Castiel held up a hand to stop him. He knew Sam didn’t mean it that way, because Sam wasn’t unkind. “Balthazar says I have the most experience with human emotion. Since Shemiel is both human and angel, she needs to understand both aspects of her existence.”

“Oh, awesome.” Dean clapped his hands together. “We can make sure she understands the good parts of her human existence.”

“Don’t corrupt her!” Sam said.

“Sammy, I’m not gonna corrupt her.” Dean rolled his eyes. “I’m just going to teach her good taste in music and pie.”

“I already know music.” Shemiel broke in. Everyone turned to look at her and she blushed slightly. “Music is very important in heaven.” She mumbled.

“Yeah, sure, all those choruses of praise, right? Not what I’m talking about.” Dean grinned. “Though we will talk about the stairway to heaven.”

Shemiel wrinkled her brow and looked at Castiel. “Not a literal stairway.” Castiel assured her as Dean laughed. It was later that night, while Sam was showing Shemiel how to chop fruit (to Dean’s horror), that Dean pulled Castiel aside.

“Look, Cas, are you sure this is a good idea?” He asked.

“You’re worried I won’t be good at training?” Castiel had been afraid of that himself, but hearing it from Dean stung.

“Come on, Cas, you know that’s not what I’m saying.” Dean licked his lips. Castiel hadn’t, but it was nice to not hear even a touch of hesitation in Dean’s voice. “Me, Cas. I don’t think it’s a good idea for her to be around me.”

Castiel tentatively touched Dean’s shoulder in an effort to get Dean to look at him. “Dean, Balthazar’s going to try to find a way to lift the Mark. And he thinks Shemiel may be able to help.”

“How can she help if you can’t?” Dean sounded insulted on Castiel’s behalf and it made him smile.

“She is wholly pure, Dean. Fresh from heaven. She may have an influence on the Mark, or at least on you.” Castiel looked at Dean closely, debating whether or not to continue. “I know you’re not evil.”

“Yeah, well, you’re the only one.” Dean muttered. Castiel tightened his grip on Dean’s shoulder.

“Dean. Your soul is still strong. It’s not as pure as it once was, but that doesn’t mean the Mark is overtaking you completely. We can fix this.” He dropped his hand. Dean was quiet.

“Okay, Cas.” He finally said. “If you think so, I’ll go with it.”


	2. Chapter 2

They were all trying to decide on a movie to watch (which meant Sam and Dean were arguing, because Castiel was indifferent and Shemiel wasn’t really clear on what a movie was) when they heard a _whooshing_ sound and a lot of banging from above them. Instantly, Dean had a gun, Sam had a knife, and Castiel had his angel blade. He motioned at Shemiel to get hers and she did so obediently, eyes wide and terrified.

“Well, that’s not quite a welcome-back party.” Charlie huffed. Dean gave a little yelp and wrapped her up in a hug, quickly pushed out of the way by Sam so he could take over.

“Are you Castiel?” Charlie gasped. “I’ve been _dying_ to meet you!” She threw her arms around him in an enthusiastic hug and he managed to remember to put his arms around her before she pulled away. He was getting better at hugging.

“This is Charlie.” Sam added unnecessarily, rolling his eyes a little.

“Dean and Sam have told me about you.” Castiel said.

“Did they tell you how kickass I am?” Charlie asked. Dean laughed.

“We told him all about the kid who follows us around and makes us go to conventions.”

“You love those conventions and you know it.” Charlie shot back. “Oh. Hi. I’m Charlie.” She noticed Shemiel standing awkwardly in the background.

“I am Shemiel.” She said stiffly, putting out her hand as Castiel had taught her.

“Are you an angel, too?” Charlie asked as they shook hands.

“Um…” Shemiel looked at Castiel for guidance.

“Shemiel is a new angel-human hybrid. We’re training her in both angel and human custom.” Castiel told Charlie. “She’s only existed for three days and she’s a bit…shy.”

Charlie’s eyes and mouth went almost comically round. “You’re brand new?” She squeaked excitedly.

“Yes…?”

“Good thing I’m here so these big lugs don’t ruin you.” Charlie slung an arm around Shemiel’s shoulders and led her out of the room. Shemiel’s body was tense, and Castiel could see her getting ready to attack, instinct telling her she was in danger.

“Shemiel, this is a friendly gesture.” Castiel said warningly. “No need to fight back.”

“Oh, sorry.” Charlie backed off a little. “I guess that’s probably kind of freaky, huh, since you just got here and all.”

“I…” Shemiel took a breath and looked around the room, biting her lip.

“Let’s go downstairs.” Charlie suggested. “You and I can have some girl talk.”

Shemiel glanced questioningly at Castiel and he nodded encouragingly. “Okay.” She agreed hesitantly. The three men watched them go and Dean shook his head.

“Charlie may be a bit much before she’s really used to humans.”

Castiel shrugged. “I think it will be good for her. Charlie is far more energetic than you or Sam and that will show Shemiel there are different personalities. It’s not a lesson she would get very well in heaven.”

Dean snorted. “Everyone’s the same up there.”

“Not really.” Sam countered. “Cas isn’t the same.”

“I’m more similar to my brothers and sisters than Balthazar or Gabriel.”

“Well, that’s true.” Dean’s lips twitched in a little grin. “But you’re better than all of ‘em.” He didn’t stick around to see Castiel’s small smile at the words. He walked out of the room, calling over his shoulder, “First one back downstairs gets to pick the movie!”

“That’s not fair!” Sam huffed, rushing after him.

They didn’t end up watching a movie, opting instead for listening to Charlie’s tales about Oz. Dean made dinner for everyone and Charlie spirited Shemiel away for more “girl talk”, though neither Castiel nor Shemiel really knew what that meant. Dean shrugged in response to Castiel’s question.

“Hair stuff, probably? I don’t know, man, do I look like a girl?”

Castiel stopped himself before he answered, realizing it was rhetorical. He rubbed at his temples, the pressure in his head building again. Dean caught the motion and frowned.

“Headache, Cas?”

“I’m fine.” Castiel answered immediately.

“Since when do you get headaches?” Dean asked. Castiel sighed.

“My body is still getting used to this grace.” He sidestepped Dean’s question. “Also, Theo was a lower rank than I, so his grace isn’t as powerful as my own.”

Dean was still frowning. “Is that going to be a problem?” Castiel shrugged.

“No one’s ever stolen grace before.” He admitted. “Besides Metatron, but he didn’t take my grace as his own.”

“So you’re saying you made a hasty decision and no one’s really sure what the consequences will be? Great, Cas, that’s just awesome.” Dean sounded angry and Castiel couldn’t pinpoint why, leaving him feeling off-balance.

“I didn’t see many options in the moment.” He replied stiffly.

“He was letting you go!”

“I was bleeding and beaten.” Castiel countered. “He wanted me to return to heaven. And I don’t think you’re one to criticize making hasty decisions when you don’t know the consequences!”

They were shouting, inches from one another’s face, and soon Charlie and Shemiel appeared in the doorway of the room they’d been in, two pairs of wide eyes staring at the fight in front of them. Dean took a ragged breath and stepped back, running a hand through his hair.

“Yeah, you’re right.” He muttered, turning and walking out of the room. Castiel got the sense he hadn’t actually won that argument.

“I’m sorry.” Castiel said to Charlie and Shemiel.

“Is there something going on no one’s telling me?” Charlie accused. “Something maybe affecting Dean?” Castiel sighed.

“It’s not my place to tell.” He said. “Though I doubt it’s something _he_ wants to tell.”

“Is it the reason Dean Winchester’s soul is dirty?” Shemiel suddenly chimed in. Castiel crossed the room swiftly to stand intimidatingly close and glare down into Shemiel’s face.

“Do not call his soul dirty.” He growled.

“Castiel, I can see it.” Shemiel looked frightened but she was standing her ground. Distantly, a part of Castiel that was not burning with anger was happy to see it.

“You know nothing.” He hissed. “You have existed for three days. You have seen a total of three human souls. I’ve held that soul myself and it is the brightest—”

“Cas.” Dean’s voice came as suddenly as his hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “Let it go.”

Castiel turned around, wanting to see Dean’s face so he could gauge how much of the conversation Dean had heard. One quick look at Dean’s eyes and the set of his jaw told Castiel he’d heard Shemiel call his soul dirty. Sam hovered in the back of the room, his worried eyes revealing he’d heard it, too.

“Your soul is _not_ dirty.” Castiel assured Dean quietly but firmly.

“It's not like it's hard to believe.” Dean muttered.

“Why don’t you believe _me_?” Castiel demanded.

“You’re biased.” Dean accused.

“I know what I’m talking about.” Castiel pursed his lips. “I have seen millions of souls, Dean. Millions. I’ve already told you that your soul is not damaged. Don’t you trust me?”

Dean stared at him, looking for a flicker of guile. Finally Dean looked away and shrugged. “Okay, Cas.” He said. “I’ll trust you.”

“I’d like an explanation.” Charlie ventured to pipe up. “You know, out of the loop because of the whole other dimension thing.”

Dean looked at the ceiling for a minute. When he started speaking, he was still looking up. “I met Cain. He gave me his mark and the First Blade. The one he used to…you know, kill Abel. So now I’m, uh, dealing with that.” He rolled up his sleeve to reveal the Mark, still not meeting anyone’s eyes.

“The Mark of Cain?” Shemiel whispered. “This is abomination.”

“It was a mistake.” Castiel corrected sharply. He knew, logically, that Shemiel’s reaction was based on the knowledge planted in her brain, the history lessons angels were born with. She was reacting the way any angel would have, the way Castiel would have if this had been anyone but Dean. The knowledge didn’t stop Castiel from wanting her to just _shut up_.

“Abomination?” Charlie echoed worriedly. She looked at Dean. “Is it hurting you?”

“It’s making me…” Dean searched for a word. “Bloodthirsty.” Castiel and Sam both winced at the word.

“He’s not going to hurt anyone.” Sam said defensively. Castiel saw a kernel of uncertainty in Sam’s eyes as he said it.

“We’re going to get rid of it.” Castiel added.

“Well, that’s good enough for me.” Charlie declared. “We’ll look for a way to scrub that thing away and everything will be fine.” Shemiel gave Castiel a dark look. The Mark of Cain was not something to be taken lightly; even she knew that. But he glared back at her. Dean was not going to succumb to its evil.

“Exactly.” He agreed decisively. “Everything will be fine.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I guess this fic is now AU thanks to the finale. *Grumbles*

Things didn’t seem too out of the ordinary for a few days. Charlie took Shemiel shopping for “human clothes” instead of her standard-issue angel suit. Sam hid in his room for long hours and sort of ignored Dean but would talk to Castiel. Shemiel liked burgers and pie but she also liked salad and fruit but she did not like fish, so Dean was currently winning the teach-the-angel-human game. She still waited to speak until she was spoken to and there was hesitation behind each word, but she was getting better.

And then Balthazar popped into the bunker and made Dean spill his beer—Charlie and Cas double-teaming him with the disapproving puppy looks over his whiskey bottle had made him switch, at least for a few days—and swear.

“Someday, we will ward this place from angels.” Dean vowed.

“Oh, don’t be silly, your dear boyfriend would have to stand outside and wait for you there.” Balthazar waved a hand carelessly. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Why are you here?”

“Checking in with my little one, obviously.” Balthazar gave him a slightly miffed look. “And thank you for being so happy to see I’m alive again.”

“Dude, I wasn’t all that happy you were alive the first time.”

“You wound me.” Balthazar deadpanned. “Where are my dear brother and sister?”

“Wouldn’t she be your half-sister?” Dean asked, motioning for Balthazar to follow him. Balthazar shrugged.

“I don’t really care about the consanguinity of it all.” He made a face at the scene that greeted him when he walked into the TV room. Charlie, Sam, Shemiel, and Castiel were playing Mario Kart. Charlie and Sam were trash talking. Castiel was quietly and expertly thrashing everyone. And Shemiel was holding the controller without actually doing anything.

“Shemmy, you gotta push the buttons.” Dean instructed. Everyone looked up and at the sight of Balthazar, Shemiel dropped the controller and immediately stood up. Castiel didn’t even stop playing as he looked up as Balthazar.

“Cassie, I see you’re learning to have fun.” Balthazar said dryly.

“We’re almost to the end of the race.” Castiel replied, focus back on the screen now. Balthazar obediently stayed quiet for the thirty seconds it took for Castiel to finish. “I win.” Castiel announced unnecessarily, the tiniest hint of a smug smile on his face. Dean couldn’t help but laugh.

“Well, jeez, Cas, don’t gloat about it.” He teased. A crease found its way between Castiel’s eyebrows before he saw the joke in Dean’s eyes and his smile came back.

“I’ll play you next.” He promised. “And I’ll beat you, as well.”

“We’re working on the trash talk.” Charlie said, loosing a shell at Sam and prompting Sam to swear loudly.

“I’m very sorry for the disrespect.” Shemiel broke in stiffly, looking at Balthazar. Balthazar’s eyebrows shot up.

“I would appreciate if you did _not_ try to respect me.” He protested. “I’m not our father, dear girl, and I’ve got my reputation to uphold.”

“Pompous asshole?” Dean guessed.

“Fiendish sex god.” Balthazar corrected archly. Dean snorted.

“Is anything the matter?” Castiel asked worriedly, and Dean frowned at the way that was his first guess.

“I just wanted to touch base, as the humans say.” Balthazar shrugged. “Good to know you’re teaching Shemiel well.”

“We trained in hand-to-hand combat for two hours yesterday.” Shemiel reported promptly. “Castiel sent me on a mission to practice flying.”

“A mission?” Balthazar looked at Castiel, who rolled his eyes a little.

“Dean wanted pie.” He admitted sheepishly. Balthazar snorted.

“Well, at least she’s flying, I suppose. I have some news about the grace inside you, if you’d like to go in the other room.” Balthazar told Castiel. Castiel’s eyes cut to Dean quickly before landing back on Balthazar.

“You can tell me here.” Castiel said firmly. One of Balthazar’s eyebrows rose a little but he didn’t let his face show any other expression.

“It’s not good news.” He elaborated quietly. Castiel pursed his lips. He heard the bright music of the video game stop as Sam sensed the tension in the air and turned it off.

“The grace is going to run out. I worried as much.”

“Castiel, it’s not just running out. It’s…it’s burning out. It’s burning _you_ out with it.” Balthazar let the façade drop to show a bare hint of concern. “Are you feeling ill in any way?”

“I’m fine.” Castiel insisted.

“He’s getting headaches.” Dean was suddenly bobbing at Castiel’s elbow, face tight with concern. “He’s not fine. He’s getting headaches.”

“That’s not good.” Balthazar said. Dean made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a growl.

“Dammit, Cas.” Dean muttered. “So what do we do?”

“Unless we beat Metatron and get your original grace back…” Balthazar trailed off. Castiel knew what he was saying, but Dean clearly didn’t.

“He’ll end up human again?”

“It’s possible.” Castiel said cautiously. Balthazar snorted.

“He’s using kid gloves on you, darling. He’ll most likely die.”

The air in the room went heavy. “Die?” Sam asked in a small voice. “Why not just become human?”

“It’s wearing down my vessel.” Castiel admitted, suddenly feeling exhausted. “It’s taking almost a constant supply of grace to keep my body going. Once the grace runs out, I won’t be healing myself anymore. I _could_ survive.” He said the last part to Dean, because Dean was the only one yet to meet his eyes. Dean was staring at the ground, jaw clenched hard.

“But…when it runs out, couldn’t Balthazar just heal you?” Sam suggested. Castiel and Balthazar exchanged uneasy glances.

“If there’s time.” Balthazar allowed. Neither of them mentioned the fact that Castiel would likely die the very moment his grace ran out. If he was very lucky, he’d die in the human way, and Balthazar could bring him back. If he wasn’t, he’d explode from the war the grace was raging on his body.

“Great.” Dean shook his head. “This is just wonderful.”

“Dean?” Castiel wanted to put his hand on Dean’s shoulder, but Dean’s current facial expression was murderous and not especially inviting to such a gesture. He stalked out of the room without saying anything else. Sam gave Castiel a tight, sympathetic smile.

“You know how he is.” He said with a shrug. Castiel nodded. He knew Dean was angry—somewhat at Castiel, but somewhat not. He was angry at the situation, and he had a tendency to take his anger out on the object of the situation. Nothing got Dean angrier than scaring him.

They made dinner. Balthazar took Shemiel for a “lesson”, as he’d called it, which Castiel thought probably involved a tour of human civilizations throughout history. All the other angels had been there the first time.

Dean still hadn’t emerged from his room when Sam, Charlie, and Castiel settled onto the couch to watch some TV show Charlie liked and was catching Sam up on. Castiel closed his eyes and tipped his head back against the couch. He didn’t realize he’d fallen asleep until Dean was shaking his shoulder.

“Did you fall asleep?” He asked. He sounded tired.

“I guess I did.” Castiel admitted. Dean pursed his lips.

“So. You’re gonna die, huh?” He sat down next to Castiel but stayed staring straight ahead. Castiel sighed.

“Maybe.”

“Cas, tell me the truth. Is it a maybe or a probably?” He finally turned to look at Castiel and Castiel almost wished he hadn’t. He looked scared and sad. Castiel thought. He thought about the way his fingers sometimes twitched against his will and he thought about how tired he felt and he thought about the way his feet ached if he stood for too long.

“Probably.” He murmured, head bowed. Dean took a deep breath.

“What the hell, Cas?” There was no heat in Dean’s voice.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize to me.” Dean shifted a little and their shoulders touched. Castiel let his body relax a little into Dean’s side. “What a pair we are, huh?” He snorted and Castiel let himself smile ruefully as well.

“I’m not afraid to die.” Castiel said. Dean tensed but he didn’t say anything. He moved away from Castiel and pushed himself up off the couch. As he left the room, he paused in the doorway.

“Maybe I’m afraid for you to die.” He said softly, but he was gone before Castiel could ask what he meant.


End file.
